Love Bites (get it? because vampires hehe)
by Aurorazilla
Summary: "She is the sun, and I, the galaxy. I revolve around her, I need her to thrive. I know this feeling – I remember it as clearly as I remember the day I met Ell – but I also know the consequences that come with this sensation." A series of cute little Carmilla one-shots (Mostly Holstein). Taking requests. May change to M later.


**Dammit. Okay, I swear I didn't mean to become a part of this fandom. It just sort of... _happened_.**

**Anyway, HELLO new and/or old readers! Welcome to my series of Carmilla possibly related one-shots! (Majority _will _be Holstein, but I will accept requests for other couples, too.) (Except Danny x Laura) (Danny's hella hot, but I prefer Holstein) (sorry).**

**So... yeah. **

**This is a short lil' fluffy thing I did because why not**

**Also this _might_ become rated M later, depending on the requests I get. So... yep.**

* * *

><p>I sigh contentedly as I curl into the familiar yellow pillow. Inhaling the sweet scent that was my roommate, Laura, I nuzzle further into the comforting object.<p>

I know the smaller girl was growing irritated with me – mostly because I could be a little cold, a little distant, and I _did_ steal her pillow constantly – but I've promised myself I'd make it up to her.

Actually, the perky brunette was being unusually quiet tonight.

I lift my head from the warm comfort of the light-haired girl's pillow to glance at the bed across from mine.

There, the beautiful girl lay sleeping.

I couldn't help but admire the absolute adorableness of her. She was curled up into a tight ball, her head tucked under her arm, as her steady, slow breaths filled the air with light snores.

_So cute_.

Suddenly, the brunette's peaceful slumber was interrupted by an unseen imposter. She began to squirm about, her legs twitching as whimpers escaped her thin lips.

Almost instantly, I sit up, frowning with concern.

"Laura? Laura." I hiss, my voice growing louder as I tried to wake the girl.

Giving up on verbal advances, I stand up and gently shake the human until she wakes up.

"_No!_" Laura gasped, her eyes wide and full of tears as she shot up.

"It's okay," I sooth, sitting down next to her on the mattress. "It was just a dream."

She takes one look at me before bursting into heavy sobs.

That was one thing I didn't miss about being human: the tears. I still cry, yes, but after many years of learning how to hide my feelings, the tears rarely come. Vampires don't cry.

"It's okay, it's okay," I coo as I wrap my arms around her.

She burrows her head into my neck and cries. I run my fingers through her silky hair, taking solace in this sweet moment.

I tried to ignore the strange feeling in my no-longer-beating heart, but as Laura clings to me – like she needs me – I know my efforts of resistance are useless. I can't deny it for very much longer.

"I-I dreamt... t-that you were gone. I tried to call out for you, b-but... but you never... when the girl came and... you weren't there, Carmilla," she whimpers against my collarbone.

My dead heart aches for her, though it has long-since-passed its time of feeling.

"It's alright, Laura," I whisper. "I'm here. I'm here."

When she's calmed down enough, she pulls away from me. Her chocolatey dark eyes meet mine as a small tear once again drips down her smooth cheek.

Without thinking, I move my hand to wipe the water away.

She seems to lean into my touch, and I look at her fondly with a smile.

"I won't leave," I promise gently. "I'll never let her hurt you."

She sniffles a little and smiles. "Really?"

"Really."

We both sit there, huddled together, for a few more seconds. My eyes move down to look at her lips. I mean, why wouldn't they? They really are quite nice. They look soft.

It's only when I look back into Laura's eyes that I realize I'm leaning towards her.

She is the sun, and I, the galaxy. I revolve around her, I need her to thrive. I know this feeling – I remember it as clearly as I remember the day I met Ell – but I also know the consequences that come with this sensation.

I know that the passion in her eyes will soon fill with fear, with pain. The smile on her lips will turn crimson with blood. The absolute adoration I feel for her will turn to anguish when mother finally makes her move.

Her eyes flicker up to mine, as if they were looking downwards at my own lips, and suddenly, I don't care about the consequences. I want this. No, I _need_ this. I deserve it.

So, with a sudden surge of confidence, I mash our lips together.

Falling. I was falling, falling, falling into the deep pit of oblivion that would swallow me up if I denied the feelings any longer.

Laura, seemingly startled by my sudden action, hesitated a moment before returning the kiss.

It was not a needy kiss, more of the kind of kiss that spoke unspoken words. Not 'unspoken' per se. More like... _unspeakable_.

Laura's lips are sweet – toxic – and oh-so-addictive.

I nibble at her bottom lip and I feel her gasp against me. She shudders and wraps her arms around my neck, her fingers running through my dark hair.

I pull her into my lap and deepen the kiss by running my tongue along her lip and settling my hands at her waist.

She sighs into my mouth as she opens her own, allowing my tongue to slip inside.

The smaller girl suddenly pulls away, her breathing heavy.

"That was... interesting." She pants, pulling off of me to sit beside me.

A long, awkward silence fills the air.

When I can't take it anymore, I bite my lip. "So um... I'll just... get up, now."

"No, wait!" She reaches for me as I get up. "C-can you... erm... I-I mean, I think I'll sleep better if you..." She seems to be struggling with her words and I can't help but chuckle. She's so adorable.

"Spit it out, creampuff," I smirk.

"Willyousleepwithme." She sputters out in one breath.

I quirk an eyebrow and hold back a hard laugh. "Sorry, _what_?"

"W-Will you sleep with me?" Her eyes suddenly widen. "I-I mean, not like _that_! Just. Like. Cuddle?"

"_'Cuddle'_?" I echo incredulously. "Vampires don't cuddle."

…

Not five minutes later I have the tiny girl in my arms, her back pressed against my front and my arms around her waist as her hands cling to my own.

I can almost _hear_ the cracking of the whip.

I nuzzle my nose against her neck, breathe her in, and fall asleep.

Yes, this is way better than any yellow pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me at: just-another-creampuff . tumblr . com<br>**

**send me requests there and/or here! i will write _EVERY SINGLE__ REQUEST_** **I promise!**

**So... yes.**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo~**


End file.
